


Dark Places

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: One shot. A meeting of two unlikely characters in a nightclub with a suprising end to the evening. The identities are hidden until the end.





	Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The music pulsed through the walls and could be felt as a throbbing vibration when heard outside. He’d parked his bike in his usual hidden alcove and set its alarms. Moving down the alley toward the dimly lit entrance, he made a striking appearance whenever a stray bit of light hit him.

 

‘My partner would be shocked if he knew I went to places like this’, he mused. He paused at the alley mouth as he looked around cautiously. Though the denizens were used to seeing him there, he never blatantly made a point of calling attention to himself.

 

The coast was clear as he made his way to the hidden entrance. Slipping into the door he was met by the hulking shape of a bouncer. The huge tabby had a chopped ear and a scar running down the side of his face. At the sight of the colorful figure, however, he tensed, dropped his head respectfully and asked politely, “Good evening sir, $5 please.” The visitor smiled grimly and handed over the cash. The bouncer stepped back to let him enter.

 

He glided in looking around the tightly packed space. All around him males of every description were bouncing, dancing, and making out. The place had two levels with a bar that stretched along one wall and was lit by flashing colored lights. The music was so loud, conversation was impossible. Near the back was a dark entrance that led to an even darker area and many males were going in and out of it constantly.

 

Smiling to himself, he headed to the bar. Many hungry looks were tossed his way but he only gave them a brief look. At the bar he only had to stand a minute before one of the bartenders was quickly in front of him. Asking for a beer, he passed over some cash and was handed a cold one. Twisting off the top, he turned and leaned against the bar and watched the milling crowd.

 

Though many a lustful glance was thrown his way, no one was brave enough to approach, so he was able to study them without being disturbed. He only came here when he’d been through too much and needed a stress reliever. A female wouldn’t do when he was this tense. He needed to brawl with a partner before sex so he needed a male that was a fighter, wimps need not apply.

 

After fifteen minutes of cruising, he is shocked by the sight of a familiar face just entering from the dark room in the back. ‘Now what is he doing here?’ He watched in stunned disbelief as the powerful tom stalked over to the end of the bar. He ducked behind another at the bar so that the object of his attention did not see him right away. He studied the guy as the other got a beer and turned to watch the room with hooded eyes.

 

His shock over, the colorful figure raked his eyes over the familiar Kat. The tom wasn’t hard on the eyes. He was wearing a tight, dark purple wife beater shirt and tight black jeans. Black tennis shoes completed the ensemble. His well built chest and bulging package made him the object of many eyes in the place. As he watched the object of his interest, an evil thought began to work its way through his mind. Grinning wickedly, he moved slowly toward the buff tomkat until he was standing beside him. The guy hadn’t noticed him yet due to the volume of noise and the constantly milling crowd. As he turned to place his bottle on the bar, however, he came nose to nose with the colorfully dressed Kat.

 

Gaping, he blurted, “What are you doing here?”

 

“The same as you, obviously,” the masked Kat smirked enjoying the tom’s shock and growing anger.

 

Blushing furiously, the big tom shoved his face into the other’s masked one and hissed, “Get out of here before I toss you out by your tail!”

 

Snorting, the masked Kat pressed his body harder against the powerful chest of the other tom, “I have as much right to be here as you do and you are just what I’m looking for, so let’s get it on big guy.” He growled suggestively.

 

His anger froze as he looked at the other in stunned disbelief. “You want me ‘that way’?” He blurted in shock.

 

“Certainly, there’s no one else here that could take me on and I’m in the mood for a good brawl that might end in something good for us both.” He challenged the other.

 

The angry tom just stood there staring at him, his mind trying to come up with a good reason besides the obvious, not to accept the offer. But the more he thought about it the hotter he got about accepting which shocked him even more. Finally, he couldn’t shake the strong desire to see what would happen.

 

“I should have my head examined, but I can’t let a chance like this pass by. You’re on!” He growled in excitement and anticipation.

 

“Great, let’s go!” The masked tom smirked in triumph and led the way to the dark entrance.

 

The entry led to a dimly lit corridor of multiple doors. The hallway was tight with tomkats, but upon seeing the odd pair, all the Kats pressed themselves against the walls to let them pass. As they walked down the hall, a door opened and a pair of Kats came out, no one challenged the newcomers for the room as they walked in and shut the door.

 

“How do you want to do this and how far do you want to go?” Growled the bigger tom as he took off his shirt.

 

The colorfully dressed Kat began stripping his suit off and grunted, “No holds barred wrestling the winner tops the loser. Not interested in any kinky stuff.”

 

“Sounds fair and is alright with me.” He agreed toeing off his shoes and pulling of his jeans. He was not wearing any underwear.

 

The masked Kat stared at the other’s now partly revealed cock with admiration. What they said about this guy had at least been true. This was going to be good, his own cock beginning to show an interest with his rising excitement. Both now stripped except for the other’s mask, they both lunged for each other, grappling for a good hold. For several minutes, they fought for supremacy over the other. The bigger Kat made the first successful move by lifting the other into his arms and tossing him to the floor.

 

The masked Kat bounced to his feet quickly, leaped up and shot his feet into the big Kat’s chest sending him back against the wall with a hard slam driving the air from his lungs.

 

Shaking himself the bigger Kat swiftly got his feet under him and lunged upward at the masked Kat, slamming him to the floor laying firmly on top of him. He snarled in his opponent’s face, but the masked Kat swung his fist toward the snarling visage, connecting with a solid thwack that sent the other’s head snapping back, following up with a knee to the stomach.

 

The other didn’t let go despite the knee punch and launched his own fist to the masked face drawing blood from the nose. They rolled away from each other and gained their feet. Trading glares they took stock. The masked Kat was bleeding profusely from the nose while the other Kat was bleeding from a split lip. Both were heaving for breath.

 

Giving a battle yell, the powerful Kat charged. Rather than moving out of the way, the masked Kat ducked under the oncoming powerhouse and raised up under the ribcage sending the other flying over and hitting the wall upside down, sliding to the floor on his head. Stunned for a moment the tom lay there in a heap.

 

The masked Kat took the moment to regain his breath allowing his opponent to recover. Staggering to his feet, the now furious tom, feinted a charge to the left and as the masked Kat prepared to defend in that direction, the other tom turned suddenly to the right, snatching the masked Kat, flipping him to his stomach on the floor and doing a half nelson pinning him. The masked Kat was unable to break the hold and was wincing in pain.

 

“Say uncle!” the powerful tom hissed into the other’s ear.

 

Struggling for a few minutes more, the masked Kat finally realized he wasn’t going to get free, grunted a reluctant, “Uncle!” Smiling triumphantly, the powerhouse released the other and stepped back.

 

“After you” The winner gestured to the bed in the corner. Grumbling, ill-naturedly, the masked Kat took the required position on the bed, head down, tail up.

 

Growling with pleasure, the other male climbed on the bed, but didn’t immediately mount the masked one. Studying the strong body beneath him, the bigger tom decided to draw out this scene a little. After all he’d probably never get another chance like this again and he wanted this Kat to beg for his attention.

 

He began laying a pattern of small bites to the neck and shoulders of the other tom. Surprised the masked Kat groaned in beginning lust. Pleased at the response, the dominant continued to bite and lick down the other’s back while caressing and pinching the nipples. He pushed his hardening cock between the spread legs of the Kat beneath him until he was pushing up the masked Kat’s cock. Then began a slow rubbing motion that made the masked one moan and rock back against him. He continued in this way until he could feel his sex partner begin to twitch and his balls tightened. He pulled away immediately causing the other to hiss in frustration.

 

Grinning wickedly, the dominant tom pushed his one finger into the pucker under the tail. Gasping, the masked Kat writhed in helpless pleasure as the other added a second finger. Again, he only did it long enough to get the other close to climax before he stopped. By now, the masked Kat was whining for the other to finish the job and stop teasing. The begging hardened the dominant tom and increased his desire to tease the masked Kat one more time so slipped his cock once more under the other’s and rubbed again. Crying out hungrily, the masked Kat growled his need. Unable to hold out any longer, the dominant tom finally thrust home into the furless pucker eliciting twin moans of intense pleasure from the two toms.

 

He began a ruthless rhythm that shoved the masked Kat into the mattress with considerable force. The submissive tom didn’t mind as he pushed back to deepen the thrusts. Faster and faster they moved together until they erupted in howls of rapture. They shuddered for several minutes before finally collapsing in a heap. The sound of heaving breathes were all that was heard for several long minutes.

 

The bigger tom slowly withdrew from the masked Kat on the bed and got up to find his clothes. The masked one lay inert for a few minutes longer before dragging himself to a sitting position and eyeing the other as he finished dressing.

 

“Well that was certainly worth it!” He admitted grudgingly.

 

“I have to admit, that was a great stress reliever and you are a great piece of tail. Not many can take me that easily. ” The big Kat unwillingly agreed.

 

“Heh, just because I’m built small doesn’t mean I can’t take it.” The masked Kat snorted derisively as he got dressed.

 

“Hmm, yes I quite agree. I’ll never underestimate you again.” Smiled the other tom as he led the way out of the room and back out to the dance floor. They made their way to the bar and shared a drink before leaving the club.

 

As they stood outside the entrance, preparing to go their separate ways, the big tom looked at the masked Kat. “Suspect we might see each other again some time, hmm?”

 

“It’s possible. This is my favorite club and there aren’t too many like them in the city.” He agreed.

 

“Then I look forward to a rematch.” The bigger Kat smirked.

 

Snorting the masked Kat smirked back, “And maybe I’ll win the next time.” With that he waved goodby to the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City and headed down the alley.

 

“We’ll see Razor.” Feral replied as he made for his hummer and home.


End file.
